1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate antenna that configures antennas on a thin substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a related art substrate antenna, there has been known one configured so as to have a substrate comprised of a dielectric material, a loop-like first joint pattern formed in one substrate surface of the substrate and divided at one spot thereof, and a loop-like second joint pattern which is formed in the other substrate surface thereof and divided at one spot thereof and whose divided both ends are respectively connected with a feeding point, and to electrostatic capacitively-couple and magnetic inductively-couple between the first joint pattern and the second joint pattern and connect an antenna to one end of the first joint pattern. According to such a configuration, the states of electrostatic capacitive-coupling and magnetic inductive-coupling between the patterns by the substrate are greatly improved, and a high-frequency coupler excellent in characteristic as compared with the related art can easily be obtained (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-142666).